She is
by PczZitoO
Summary: Luck Heartfilia no espero menos de Fairy tail cuando Salamander lo llevo consigo. Ese era el único lugar donde podía encontrar a una alquimista de hielo acostumbraba a caminar como Dios la trajo al mundo, un loco acosador que lo llamaba su rival de amor, y a Oberón, el Rey de las hadas, comiendo pastel tranquilamente. [One-Shots&Drabbles] capitulo VI.- Cold
1. This is Fairy tail

**¡Helloooooooooooo peopleeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Bueno, este es mi primera historia para este fandom y no estoy muy segura de que les vaya a gustar pero a mi me gusto como me quedo. Desde ayer vengo con la idea en la cabeza, así que ¡aquí esta!**

**Al principio pensé que iba salir solo un pequeño drabble, pero termino siendo un One-shot, jejeje**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta soy fan del Nalu y del Jerza, son mis parejas favoritas, pensaba meter algo de la segunda en la historia, pero veo que no se dio la oportunidad, incluso ya había elegido el nombre GB de Jellal ¡Ups! lastima **

**En fin los dejo leer, nos encontramos abajo**

* * *

**Disclamer: **_Fairy Tail y todos sus extravagantes magos, así como Natsu y el sexy Jellal son propiedad y creación de Hiro Mashima troll-master. Los nombres GenerBeder son míos. _

* * *

**She is**…

.

**By Pc**

.

.

.

**I**

**This is Fairy tail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

En el reino de Fiore existe una ciudad llamada Magnolia, donde cosas locas y extrañas suceden diariamente. Ahí, una gran estructura se eleva majestuosa, edificio donde reside el gremio de magos conocido como Fairy Tail.

Todo apuntaba a que sería un día tranquilo —el primero desde la fundación del gremio—, pero un fuerte alboroto se armo en el interior que incluso los transeúntes salieron huyendo tan pronto escucharon un rugido colérico.

Caos, ni siquiera esa palabra era lo suficientemente apropiada para describir lo que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de Fairy Tail: Las mesas volaban, las botellas eran usadas como armas, las sillas se rompían contra las espaldas y los platos lanzados como cuchillos a la vez que varios gritos de guerra se elevaban por sobre sus cabezas. En medio de esa batalla campal se encontraba un pequeño grupo de magos ocultos tras una barricada improvisada con una mesa, esperando y suspirando resignados por la repentina pelea. Y pensar que todo había iniciado al alguien derramar un poco de jugo, que por supuesto nadie limpio, él cual provoco que la Dragon Slayer de Hierro resbalara empujando a la alquimista de hielo al estarse quitando la blusa —esa pésima costumbre por la que Natsu solía llamarla exhibicionista pervertida—, y cuya prenda fue a dar sobre el rostro de Salamander, quien no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra, involucrando así a más de la mitad del gremio.

Una tímida cabeza asomo por sobre el borde de la mesa, pero tan pronto lo hizo un plato se fue a estrellar muy cerca causando que se escondiera nuevamente.

—Esto se salió de control —dijo Lev Mcgarden, el mago de escritura solida.

A su lado el pequeño Dragon Slayer del cielo temblaba ante la visión de la batalla, sus ojos castaños mostraban miedo y preocupación contenida, unos golpecitos lo hicieron despertar de su ensoñación, Charlie, su gato blanco lo miraba serio

—Wendell —habló calmadamente — ¿Qué sucede?

El chico trago pesado después de echar una última mirada por sobre la mesa, su rostro se puso pálido

—Natsu ne-chan esta… —comenzó a hablar, sin embargo, una explosión cercana los mando a volar hacia atrás con todo y barricada.

—¡Grace bastarda! —chilló furiosa una chica mientras sus puños eran envueltos en llamas. Su cabello rosa caía por su espalda derramándose hasta sus caderas, su cuello envuelto en una bufanda.

Frente a ella la maga de hielo comenzaba a manifestar la energía de su magia causando que Lev y Wendell buscaran refugio junto a Joules Scarlet —conocido como Oberón, el rey de las hadas—, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado disfrutando de un pastel de fresas. Para su muy mala suerte el mago celestial Luck Heartfilia, que también se escondía en la barricada, quedo solo y expuesto en medio de la pelea.

—¡Nats, Grace! Deténganse —grito asustado al ver como la Dragon Slayer de fuego corría hacía él con el puño llameante en alto, sin intenciones de detenerse. Su vista fija en su amiga/rival

—Muévete Luck, este no es asunto tuyo —declaró Grace en igual de condiciones que Natsu, a excepción de que ella solamente tenía puesto un sostén oscuro cubriendo su torso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los pervertidos del gremio, lamentablemente tampoco para Luck, quien negó derrotado por tal visión.

Asustado, el mago celestial cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de recibir el menor daño, pero la colisión de las dos magas nunca sucedió. Frente a él apareció Leone, el espíritu de la puerta del León, quien remato a las magas de Hielo y Fuego de un golpe

La recién llegada venia ataviada extrañamente con la ropa que solía usar cuando estaba en el gremio, una chamarra verde con cuello de peluche, camisa de botones color naranja y una falda negra corta. Su rostro generalmente tranquilo estaba ensombrecido por el enojo.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo inútiles?! —Exclamó lanzándoles una mirada colérica a través de sus gafas de sol —No dejaré que pongan un dedo encima de _mi_ Luck

Extrañamente el rubio agradeció la presencia de Leone, quien apenas lo vio se lanzó sobre él frotándose como un gato en su pecho. Suspiro aliviado, un día más de vida no era algo que se podía despreciar.

—¡Estúpida Leone! —gritó la pelirrosa antes de arremeter con un golpe contra el espíritu celestial, esta emitió un gritito agudo al soltar a Luck y desapareció gimiendo lastimosamente su nombre, esté quedo de piedra ante la mirada que le lanzó la chica

A leguas se notaba que no estaba muy feliz por la presencia de Leone, a Nat nunca le agrado que se lanzará sobre Luck como si fuera de su propiedad.

No muy lejos de ellos Grace estaba en un estado de semi-consciencia mientras Rain Loxar la socorría murmurando cosas como 'Grace-sama solo puede ser tocada por Rain' 'No puedo creer que Grace-sama y Nat pelearan por el amor de Luck, ¡Grace-sama es solo mía!' continuó al ver lo sucedido hacía unos segundos

Alrededor de ellos todo Fairy tail aun estaba en el calor de la batalla: María, la madre de Juliet, peleaba con Wanda, quien usaba el humo de su cigarrillo para propinarle un golpe; Ellie clamaba algo así como 'Es de mujeres pelear' mientras se enredaba en una batalla contra Ferreel Redfox, la Dragon Slayer de hierro. Luck también pudo observar a la distancia como Ymir Strauss, movido por el calor de la batalla, retaba a Joules a un duelo alegando que era para 'Recordar los viejos tiempos', cosa que el pelirrojo declino al estar muy ocupado saboreando lo que le quedaba de pastel.

Su vista achocolatada volvió a centrarse en la chica que tenía frente a él: Natsuhi Dragneel.

—Nats —habló nerviosamente al ver que los ojos verdes de su amiga aun mostraban enojo, trono sus dedos intimidando un poco al rubio

La pelirrosa lo tomo por la camisa haciendo que Luck emitiera un gritito nada masculino, todo Fairy Tail sabía que Natsu era de temer cuando se enojaba. Ella era demasiado impulsiva y temperamental, cosa que empeoraba ciertos días de cada mes. Luck rezó porque hoy no fueran de esos días.

Sin más lo puso de pie, como si su peso no fuera un problema; quedaron uno frente al otro, haciendo notoria la diferencia de altura. Él fácilmente le sacaba media cabeza, Nats era alta, pero no tanto como un hombre.

—Vamos, invoca a Leone —dijo cruzándose de brazos, aun le debía una buena batalla por haber noqueado a la tonta de Grace y por tratar a Luck como poste de gato

El Heartfilia lucía nervioso, busco por todos lados a alguien que lo ayudara, inevitablemente su vista fue a parar a la Dragon Slayer del rayo

—¿Por qué no mejor peleas con Lightning? —ofreció al ver como la mujer se había mantenido al margen, junto a ella estaba Cam, bebiendo de su barril mientras se burlaba de los perdedores.

Nat no aparto su mirada del rostro del rubio, eso era una mala señal: Ella siempre deseaba pelear con la nieta de la maestra. Repentinamente un grito resonó por todo el gremio haciendo que todos detuvieran sus peleas, el Satán Soul de Ymir había mando a volar a Joules con toda y su armadura de Alas negras tacleando a la chica de la bufanda y al propio Luck

El trío rodo por la mitad del gremio entre un tifón de piernas y brazos hasta que una pared detuvo su marcha.

Luck tosió ante la presencia de polvo y escombros, el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, necesitaba urgentemente a Wendell. Una vez sus ojos lograron enfocar correctamente su alrededor se dio cuenta que una extraña masa estaba sobre su rostro, casi asfixiándolo. Para su sorpresa y casi horror llegó a la conclusión de que esas vendas y prominente pecho se trataba de Nats. Los colores subieron a su rostro a la vez que sentía que su nariz explotaría en una hemorragia nasal

Él podía esperar todo tipo de cosas de Fairy tail, desde un día completo de fiesta desenfrenada hasta un día como hoy lleno de golpes y mesas voladoras, pero nada lo preparo para situaciones como esa.

—¡Natsu! —gritó antes de desvanecerse por asfixia y falta de sangre entre el abundante pecho de Salamader, la dragón Slayer de fuego.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Después de estar aburrida una tarde de domingo encontré unas imágenes hechas por Mashima donde se veía a Natsu como chica y a Lucy como hombre, ambos se veían realmente bien, así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacer algo con ese material tan bueno?**

**Al final termine buscando e inventando nombres para los GenerBeder, que por cierto el de Gajeel (Ferreel), Leo/Loki (Leone), Wendy (Wendell) fueron unos a los que les di mucha vuelta, para empezar Loki no iba a aparecer, pero termino saliendo. Trate de mantener las personalidades, espero que me hayan salido bien, incluso tenían que modificarse un poco con todo eso del cambio de genero. **

**En fin, me divertí haciendo esto. Si a la comunidad le gusta veré si hacer algunos drabbles con el GenerBeder, hay tantas situaciones con las que trabajar *fantasea en su mundo*, me quede con la emoción de una escena de Jellal GB y Erza GB (Joules), por cierto, Erza quedo como Joules debido a que el Joule es la unidad con la que se mide el trabajo realizado por una fuerza= Fu-Erza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Así que pequeña frijolito, si, te hablo a ti. Si te gusto teclea algo lindo en el espacio de abajo y dale click a botón sexy que dice 'Post review'**

**Pc no entiende el lenguaje de las alertas y los favoritos, así que ya saben que hacer.**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :v**


	2. Make up

**¡Eh vuelto! Creo...**

**Tuve una idea algo extraña, así que tal vez deje abierta esta historia por posibles one-shots o drabbles que se me ocurran, ya tengo otro para navidad, tal vez les guste.**

**En fin, se mantendrá el tema de los Generbeder y tal vez algo de Ooc, así que si eres un fanático del cannon te sugiero no leer. Muchas gracias por los FAVS y FOLLOWS, saben que los review también me hacen feliz**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima Troll-master, solo los nombres GenerBeder son míos.

* * *

**She is…**

**.**

**By Pc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

**Make up**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

—¿Qué es eso?

La rubia sonrió complacida al ver como su compañera parpadeaba confundida ante el objeto que sostenía

—Esto es un lápiz labial —señaló inflando el pecho con orgullo.

El que ella supiera algo que la esmeralda no la hacía sentir superior y un paso más adelante en la escala para sobrepasarla, después de todo admiraba a la maga de fuego, pero eso no quitaba el ligero rencor que aun sentía después de la batalla en los juegos mágicos. Se había propuesto superarla costase lo que costase, un factor determinante para elegir un campo de batalla donde la chica no tuviera experiencia.

Nats examino el objeto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el pequeño tubo plateado dejaba ver en su punta un exótico color rojo que llamaba su atención, el mismo color rojo que Stacy Eucliffe tenía en los labios.

—¿Y? —Natsu observo como la maga de Sabertooth guardaba el tubo de color para luego sacar otro con un líquido transparente y viscoso, el cual aplico nuevamente sobre sus labios.

La pelirrosa arrugó el gesto ante la sonrisa de superioridad de la rubia.

—Es para pintar los labios —indicó señalando sus brillosos y coloridos labios. Nats le dedico una cara de poker, incapaz de encontrar una razón para que alguien quisiera embadurnar alguna parte de su cuerpo con esos productos, la rubia rodo los ojos —. Maquillaje, para verse más bonita

Nat asintió teniendo una vaga idea al escuchar la palabra maquillaje, la maestra de Blue Pegasus era aficionada a aquello, siempre los usaba para acentuar más algunos rasgos de su rostro, aunque de una forma algo exagerada.

—¿Bonita para quién?

Stacy suspiro repentinamente frustrada ¿qué punto existía en intentar verse superior a Natsuhi si ella apenas comprendía de que estaban hablando?

—Para llamar la atención, sentirse hermosa, dejar a los hombres babeando por ti —respondió a regañadientes, la pelirrosa lo medito un momento —, para verse linda para el chico que te gusta, ¡yo que sé!

Nats no le veía un punto a aquello, ella no necesitaba verse bonita y mucho menos se sentía tentada a usar ese lápiz labial o alguno de los productos que la rubia tenía en esa bolsa, ella solo necesitaba ser fuerte para poder vencer a Joules y a Lightning.

Natsuhi Dragneel sería la más fuerte de Fairy tail costase lo que le costase.

—o—

—¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? —inquirió un nada sorprendido y un tanto resignado Luck.

La dragon slayer de fuego estaba cómodamente tendida sobre su cama, leyendo uno de los escritos en los que estaba trabajando. Un inevitable tic asalto su ojo izquierdo al ver como la chica giraba sobre si misma quedando boca arriba, la camisa masculina que usaba como vestido dejaba ver el inicio de su pecho —si, las vendas no estaban ahí, por desgracia —y gran parte de sus piernas delgadas.

El rubio soltó un suspiro derrotado y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su mano en un intento de contenerse a sí mismo. Era costumbre que Nats se escabullera en su departamento, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta cuando la encontraba usando su baño o su ropa, en ambos casos la hemorragia nasal que le proseguía no se hacía esperar dejándolo al borde de la anemia.

Y esta no era la excepción.

En dos zancadas Luck a travesó la habitación y le arrebató las hojas a una concentrada pelirrosa, quien pestañeo confundida al ver como las guardaba en una carpeta, lejos de su vista.

—Lo estaba leyendo —comentó frunciendo los labios, pero el mohín desapareció siendo sustituido por una emoción infantil que solo ella podría reflejar —, deberías hacer una continuación ¡Quiero saber si el dragón se comerá al caballero!

—No, el dragón no puede comerse al caballero —afirmó Luck tomando una toalla y un cambio de ropa

—¿Por qué no? Los dragones son más geniales que los caballeros —defendió, un caballero era un simple hombre en armadura, no tenía nada de especial, si el dragón lo quisiera podría comérselo de un bocado

—Porque entonces ¿Quién rescataría a la princesa?

—El dragón podría hacerlo —afirmó Natsu completamente segura.

Luck sonrió al notar la forma tan suya de ver el mundo. Natsuhi era la única chica que conocía que sería capaz de salvarse a sí misma, incluso venciendo al dragón que la tuviera cautiva.

—Sí bueno, eso ya lo veremos

La puerta del baño se cerró detrás del chico y el silencio que le siguió fue destruido por el ruido del agua corriendo. Nat, un tanto aburrida por la ausencia de Happy —la bastarda se había ido con Charlie y Wendel a una misión— comenzó a mover sus piernas para distraerse, aunque eso no le funciono. Irritada por la falta de entretenimiento tomó el primer libro que encontró y pasó las hojas hasta dar con algo que le llamo la atención. El libro era nada más y nada menos que la revista de magia que compraba Luck semanalmente, en ella un artículo acerca del top de magas más hermosas estaba en primera plana y en más de la mitad de la revista. Todas y cada una de ellas lucían extremadamente radiantes: Los ojos delineados, largas pestañas negras, sombras de colores acentuando los ojos, y coloridos y carnosos labios. Todo ello producto del maquillaje.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si a Luck le gustaba ese tipo de chicas, después de todo lo había visto salir con una que otra que solía usar ese tipo de cosas y tenía en su poder aquella revista llena de de chicas en traje de baño y poca ropa. Inevitablemente su reunión con Stacy se le vino a la mente, ella había dicho que el maquillaje volvía a las mujeres bonitas. Si lo pensaba bien era creíble que su compañero buscara chicas lindas ¿no? Chicas como Stacy o con curvas como Grace.

Ambas opciones le revolvieron el estomagó. Al parecer no se sentía nada bien.

…

Cuando Luck abrió la puerta toda clase de imágenes y situaciones se le vinieron a la cabeza al ser consciente de que Nats se encontraba en su departamento, desde encontrarla provocando un incendio o incluso durmiendo en una posición nada decorosa, sin embargo, encontrar la imagen que encontró estaba fuera de su imaginación de escritor.

Ahí, sobre la alfombra, la poderosa y temida Salamander se encontraba mirándolo como si hubiera sido encontrada in fraganti, en sus manos los objetos del delito: un espejo y un lápiz labial.

Por un momento Luck no supo si reír o cerrar la puerta nuevamente para comprobar que no había terminado en una dimensión paralela en donde Natsu fuera una chica normal, femenina. No obstante, el rostro de su amiga no le permitió poder elegir una de esas opciones, la risa le gano tan pronto ella comenzó a pasar sus manos en un intento de quitar el lápiz labial, embarrando aun más el color rojo en sus labios y sus mejillas.

—Luck —gimió desesperada al ver que el chico parecía a punto de quedar sin respiración, ese estúpido color no se quitaba y sus dedos ya estaban tan rojos que parecía que sangraban — ¡No es gracioso!

—Sí lo es —habló con voz entrecortada y las lagrimas amenazando con salir —, deberías ver tu rostro.

Ella bufó, nada de eso le daba gracia.

¡Todo era culpa de la estúpida de Stacy!

Si ella no le hubiera regalado el labial no hubiera tenido que cargarlo consigo y mucho menos le hubiera dado curiosidad probarlo. Es decir, nada de esto estuviera sucediendo y Luck no se estuviera riendo de ella en su propia cara.

Con mayor fuerza paso su brazo por sus labios en un intento de limpiar los restos del pigmento, no obstante, aun sentía la capa grasosa y ese olor tan característico. Seguramente se veía como una completa tonta, se suponía que toda chica debía saber usar algo tan simple y básico, pero ella era tan poco agraciada en esas cosas que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, o al menos esa era su duda hasta que el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose la sobresalto.

Luck se acercó y tomo asiento frente a Nat, quien aun batallaba inútilmente con la pintura. Su rostro estaba crispado, señal irrefutable de que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia.

Conteniendo la risa para no darle más razones para propinarle un golpe llevo su mano en dirección a la chica y aparto el brazo que usaba para tallar la parte inferior de su rostro, Natsuhi lo miro algo irritada, más eso no asusto al rubio — al menos no del todo—. Tomo su mentón y lo elevo un poco para tener mejor vista, antes de ella pudiera zafarse de su agarre o decir algo paso su pulgar por sus labios y retiro el poco color que aun estaba ahí.

Nat se quedo quieta y lo miro con asombro, no esperaba eso.

El Heartfilia sonrió cuando termino de limpiarle el rostro como si fuera una niña pequeña, con cuidado y suavidad para no lastimarla e irritar más su piel, que para ese momento ya estaba algo roja por pasar tantas veces su brazo y manos sobre ella.

—Listo —dijo satisfecho de su trabajo.

Paseo la mirada achocolatada por el piso y encontró junto a su amiga la revista del Hechicero semanal y el pequeño objeto responsable de tal desastre. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo giro para observarlo mejor ¿Cómo había llegado ese objeto en manos de Natsu?

—No te queda —comentó sin más dejándola muda

Dragneel sabía que no estaba hecha para esas cosas, pero ahora que Luck se lo hubo confirmado se sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el vientre. Doloroso y certero

—Lo sé —contestó torciendo el gesto algo enojada —, esas cosas no van conmigo

Luck negó con la cabeza llamando su atención.

—No me refería a eso. Te ves bien sin maquillaje —dijo encogiéndose de hombros

La dragón slayer esperaba todo menos eso.

Eso significaba que…

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó curiosa.

Luck soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Debió esperarlo, después de todo estaba hablando con Natsuhi Dragneel. La única chica que no podía reconocer un cumplido tan simple como ese.

Si, Luck Heartfilia pensaba que Nat no necesitaba maquillaje u otra cosa para parecer linda, porque él ya pensaba que la chica era linda. Incluida su cabeza hueca en el paquete.

Pero eso era algo que no le diría tan abiertamente.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**Fue igual un one-shot. Me pregunto cuando podre hacer un drabble...**

**Fue un tema bastante simple y común, yo aún me tardó siglos para aplicar el delineador liquido, soy bastante lenta con todo eso del maquillaje. Pero poner a Nat en una situación similar me causo algo de curiosidad, ya se que tiene Ooc, pero la Natsu mujer no es tan exactamente igual a Natsu hombre, detalles.**

**Fue un placer escribir para tí, asi que seria todo un placer leer tu opinión.**

**Anda, no tengas miedo de apretar ese sexy botón con la leyenda 'Post review..'**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente One-shot. Sip, estoy segura que será un one-shot.**

**Pc fuera**

**Paz :v **


	3. Hell kitchen

**Hola readers.**

**No tengo mucho animó de darles largas, estoy algo deprimida al ver que en cierto fandom no me va tan bien, creo que me mudaré pronto de él, después de todo hay otros donde de verdad aprecian mi trabajo.**

**En fin, los dejo leer. Este tal vez no tenga nada que ver con navidad, pero aquí esta, se me ocurrió así super flash y es más bien de Ymir (Mirajane), esta vez nada de NaLu, sorry, pero espero que les guste. Es un pre-navidad, la mañana antes de su fiesta.**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Fairy tail no me pertenece, es propiedad y creación de Hiro Mashima troll-master. Solo los nombres Generbeder son míos.

* * *

**She is…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

**Hell kitchen **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Detrás de las puertas cerradas de Fairy Tail los desastrosos magos del gremio se veían por Joules y Ymir en una misión de decoración. La diferencia entre ambos dictadores era su método de dominio, mientras el Scarlet dominaba con mano dura a los pobres desgraciados —entiéndase como Luck, Lev, Cam, Rain y por supuesto al tembloroso Wendell— obligando y exigiendo eficiencia vestido con un extraño disfraz de reno, con todo y nariz roja incluida, y no olvidemos el rabo esponjoso que daban ganas de jalar; Strauss por su parte mantenía esa calma alarmante y esa sonrisa engañosamente amable que ponía los pelos de punta, porque el demonio aun cuando aparentara ser un ángel era de temer. Él estaba a cargo de la cocina, teniendo bajo su poder a las chicas, quienes prácticamente temblaban al verse en los oscuros dominios del demonio.

Y esa no era una exageración, porque Ymir Strauss aún con esa apariencia dulce y comprensiva era un oscuro y cruel ser bajo la identidad de un modelo que también hacía de camarero.

Entre las cuatro paredes de lo que era la bien provista cocina del gremio se podía apreciar un pequeño grupo de féminas, todas alrededor del peliblanco, quien enseñaba y daba algunas instrucciones para la preparación de la grandiosa cena que en unas horas se llevaría a cabo. Algunas prestaban atención, otras por su parte se dedicaban a comer moscas, entre ellas destacaba Dragneel, así fue como por accidente empujo a la exhibicionista pervertida ganándose una respuesta que fue devuelta con mayor intensidad y viceversa, para cuando las demás se percataron de la pelea pelirrosa y pelinegra ya estaban diciéndose de cosas y con los rostros hastiados la una de la otra, algunos utensilios habían sido tirados durante su riña, las ollas y sartenes lanzadas por los suelos y una mesa volcada con todos los ingredientes que usarían para hacer una tarta.

Así como inicio término, la pelea se detuvo cuando un cuchillo afilado paso rozándolas a nanómetros de distancia del rostro haciendo que se separaran, clavándose terriblemente detrás de ellas. Ambas tragaron grueso cuando el peliblanco les sonrió tan apacible, destilando un aura oscura capaz de hacer que hasta el más valiente hombre se orinara en los pantalones.

—Ara, ara, parece que el cuchillo se me ah resbalado de las manos —canturreó dejando la cocina en un tenso silencio

Incluso Ferreel había retrocedido en su intención de comer una de las piezas del material de cocina, Ellie dejo de gritar sus típicas frases de 'Es de mujeres…', Wanda se deshizo de su cigarrillo tan rápido como le fue posible, Lightning se alejo un par de pasos del conglomerado con intensiones de mantenerse integra, quería salir tal cual había entrado al territorio enemigo, de una sola pieza.

—Nat, Grace —habló y las dos chicas sintieron que su voz provenía del más profundo de los infiernos, podían jurar haber visto llamas ardiendo a sus espaldas y la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro solo provoco que toda su vida pasara frente a sus ojos, justo como lo haría cuando tienes a la muerte misma frente a ti —, creo haber dicho que nada de peleas dentro de la cocina, ¿nee?

El mayor de los Strauss hizo que Fullbuster y Dragneel desearan dentro de sí haber nacido hombres para no tener que estar ahí al ver como se acercaba a ellas con esa tranquilidad tan abrumadora y terrible, instintivamente se sujetaron una de la otra para no caer cuando sus piernas les temblaron ante el panorama nada favorable para ellas, incluso Joules era una mejor opción que Ymir, al menos el pelirrojo tenía más piedad que el peliblanco, tenia alma.

Dos gritos agudos resonaron por todo el gremio haciendo que Luck callera de la escalare en donde estaba por tan repentino alarido, incluso si no se hubiera resbalado por el aturdimiento y el susto hubiera caído al Rain soltar la escalara ante el grito de su amada Grace-sama.

Todos los chicos se quedaron estáticos por un momento al darse cuenta de que el sonido había salido de la cocina, cuya puerta estaba cerrada y daba un aire misterioso y aterrador al verse envuelto en un silencio sospechoso después de semejantes alaridos.

El mismo pensamiento se instalo en la mente de todos los presentes, quienes intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa al suponer lo que había sucedido.

Ymir.

No había que ser genio para saber que la cocina era el Olimpo del Strauss, sus jardines colgantes de Babilonia, para él era su adoración como los libros para Lev y los pasteles de fresa para Joules.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado todos siguieron con sus labores, incluso Joules había hecho oídos sordos cuando un estruendo volvió a resonar en la cocina y los gritos de las condenas se elevo por sobre sus cabezas, ruidos de arañazos y golpes a la puerta no se hicieron esperar, pero el pelirrojo como todos los demás se permitieron hacerse los tontos por una vez.

Todos sabían que no debían hacer enojar a Ymir, y mucho menos en su territorio, o de lo contrario arderías en el infierno.

.

.

.

«Abandonad toda esperanza todo aquel que entre aquí»

* * *

**Por fin un drabble, o algo que no es un one-shot.**

**¿Qué les pareció Ymir? ¿Es de temer? A mi me cae bien, Joules con su disfraz de reno me pareció lindo, espero que lo use en la fiesta, como Erza suele gustarle hacer cosplay a Joules también.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews:**

Sonatika-san _(Por cierto, me gusta tu imagen de perfil)_

Aretha Atrahasis

SakuriMoon

**Me hicieron muy feliz, después de ver la gran cantidad de FAV y ALERT's me decepcionó un poco el ver que nadie se toma la molestia de opinar, me sorprende la cultura del lector.**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo. Ya en el siguiente va el regalo de navidad, que no creo que sea super extenso, pues estos son cortos para divertir y distraerme un poco, pero incluso corto daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Inspiración para el Jerza por favor, ya quiero escribir algo de ellos. **

**Nos leemos luego**

** ¿Un review?**


	4. Air head

**¡Helloooooo gente bella!**

**Se qué dije que subiría algo por navidad, y que bueno, estamos en Abril, jajaja, pero eso es pasado. ¡Vivan el presente señores! **

**Esta viñeta la tenia lista desde diciembre, pero situaciones y circunstancias han surgido, así que no eh podido actualizar historias en general. Esto es un regalito, tal vez les guste, tal vez no, quien sabe. Por cierto, hay ¿ligero? NaLu**

**¡NaLu poweeeeeeeeeeeeer! ¡Yey!**

**¡En fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**Creo que comenzaré a dejarles una lista de los nombres Gender bender que use en cada capitulo, así al menos sabrán quien es quien, ja.**

**Bueno, iniciemos con la listirijilla:**

Luck as** Lucy **

Natsuhi as** Natsu**

Joules as** Erza**

Grace as** Gray**

Rain as** Juvia**

Wendel as** Wendy**

Juliet as** Romeo**

Ferreel as** Gajeel**

Lev as** Levy**

Cam as** Cana**

Bickly as** Bickslow**

Ellie Strauss as** Elfman**

Eber as** Evergreen **

Mary as** Max**

Mavis as** Mavis.**

**¡a leer eh dicho, el autor ah hablado!**

* * *

**Disclamer: F**airy tail no me pertenece, es obra creativa y manga de Hiro Mashima troll-master, lo único de mi autoria son los nombres Gender bender y la trama, trama everywhere~

* * *

**She is…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV**

**Air head**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Cuando Luck despertó lo primero que paso por su adolorida cabeza fue que había sido atropellado por un carruaje o un auto mágico —más lo segundo que lo primero—, el cuerpo le dolía horrores y la cabeza le pesaba como un bloque de concreto. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en enfocar algo nítido, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en una semi-oscuridad, detalle que en un principio lo alerto, sin embargo, la alarma mental de peligro comenzó a sonar cuando notó los cuerpos de sus amigos tendidos en el suelo, completamente ajenos al desastre que presentaba la habitación. Hizo el ademán de incorporarse, pero un ronquido lo detuvo abruptamente.

Su mirada chocolate se entrecerró suspicaz y sospechosa, algo ahí no cuadraba, o al menos no si creías que tú gremio fue víctima de un ataque enemigo.

Detalló mejor los cuerpos cercanos, estos en su mayoría se encontraban sobre el suelo, abandonados en un profundo sueño. Wendel y Juliet estaban recostados algunas mesas a su izquierda, acurrucados uno al lado del otro; en el escenario Ferreel abrazaba su guitarra, con ese traje y sombrero blanco, los lentes aun puestos. Al verla ahí tendida, el rubio fue víctima de una punzada y un vago recuerdo de su presentación, los abucheos habituales y sus canciones extrañas. Aunque claro, nada de eso explicaba por qué Lev estaba a su lado, y mucho menos ese disfraz de duende que usaba; Tendido en la barra, Cam dormitaba con un número exagerado de barriles de cerveza a sus pies, seguramente vacíos, supuso el Heartfilia. Eso no era novedad, no obstante, verlo en ropa interior si lo era, en especial si a su lado en igualdad de condiciones se encontraba Bickly. Incluso Rain parecía estar teniendo dulces sueños al tener a Grace literalmente pateándole el rostro, y aunque pareciera insólito, Ellie Strauss y Eber dormían abrazados en un rincón lejano, vaya a saber por qué. Joules se había deshecho del disfraz de reno y en su lugar vestía la armadura del cielo, no muy lejos de él estaba una inconsciente Mary clavada en la pared, cortesía de varias espadas.

Tal panorama solo podía ser explicado con tres palabras: Fiesta de navidad, o al menos lo que quedo de ella.

¡Oh por Mavis!

¿Cuándo aprenderían a no llevar las fiestas al extremo? Se preguntó resignado.

Intentó levantarse, después de todo dormir en la dura y fría losa no era muy cómodo, pero algo se lo impidió. Su mirada descendió hasta su torso, donde una leve presión llamo su atención, ahí, un par de brazos se aferraban a él.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Por inercia intento retirar las extremidades ajenas, pero estás se apretaron aun más impidiendo su escape. El rosa no tardó en aparecer en su campo de visión, mechones largos se extendían por sobre el suelo y algunos terminaron haciéndole cosquillas cuando la dueña se movió entre sueños. Nat no reaccionó ante los empujones e intentos por despertarla, mucho menos cuando Luck intento deshacer el enlace de sus dedos sin éxito alguno, las manos de la Dragneel eran como un candado de acero, imposible de deshacer sin la llave.

—Natsu —dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. La sacudió del hombro, obteniendo un balbuceo sin sentido aparente —Natsu, NATSUHI

Y ella simplemente no reaccionó.

Ganas no le faltaban de despertarla de un golpe, incluso Virgo o Leone estarían encantados de ayudarlo a quitársela de encima, en especial la segunda. Antes de poder invocar a alguno de sus espíritus celestiales, la contradicción llego a él, incluso en sueños esa cabeza hueca lograba desarmarlo, o algo por el estilo. Sintió ganas de darse una palmada en la frente, o mejor, en todo el rostro, cuando una inexplicable ternura lo invadió e hizo desistir sus deseos malvados. El movimiento de la Dragneel fue simple, sencillo, algo natural tal vez, pero lo bastante eficaz para dejar a Luck avergonzado ante la acción y sus pensamientos.

Aún sumida en sus sueños y ajena a todo lo demás, Nat se acurruco junto a Luck, presionándose contra él y enredando sus piernas con las contrarias, buscando su cuerpo con el suyo propio

—Luck —murmuró ganándose toda la atención del confundido rubio ¿había despertado acaso? —… quiero más carne —agregó, simulando masticar, lo que él supuso era comida.

Ella aún seguía dormida, balbuceando acerca de comida y quien sabe que más.

—Eres una tonta —masculló, aguantándose las ganas de golpearla como merecía.

El Heartfilia cubrió la mitad superior de su rostro y empujo lejos el de la chica a su lado, como si ella pudiera ver su expresión resignada y frustrada.

Simplemente tenía que resignarse, los hechos no mentían.

Natsu siempre tendría aire en la cabeza.

* * *

**¿Se nota que amo llamar a Nats cabeza hueca? **

**Lo disfrutó, siempre tan esshhha~**

**Cada vez siento lastima por Luck, ella es tan densa ¡Urgh! pero bueno, Natsu hombre también lo es. Las fiestas de FT son tan salvajes, ya quisiera ir a una así; supongo que se habrán dado cuenta, pero es el día post-navidad, por ello el disfraz de duende y reno de Lev y Joules, todos unos loquillos.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos por los reviews a:**

**Aretha Atrahasis: **Influencia de Dante, donde? jajaja, leer la divina comedia me afecto, pero admitiré que quería usar esa frase.Yo también le suplico a mis musas por inspiración para el Jerza, esperemos las muy malditas se dignen a escucharme.

**SaKuRiMo0n: **Lo sé. los personajes retorcidos son los mejores, te regalo una galleta, aquí tienes tú nueva viñeta.

**Sonatika-San: **Ya sé qué programa! Ups! titulo prestado, jaja. Espero que esté también te haya gustado, Jerza ven ya!

**¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Escena que desearían ver con los sexos invertidos? Si es así dejen un lindo review con sus ideas, yo me encargaré de escribirlas.**

**Esto todo por ahora lectores ávidos, los leo luego.**

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :v**

**Review, Review, Review.**


	5. Fear

**¿Qué tal gente?**

**No pude resistirme a escribir esté One-shot. Creo que terminó siendo como una respuesta al anterior, algo así a ¿Por qué Natsu duerme abrazada a Luck?**

**Cuando pensé en la razón, está se me vino a la cabeza.**

**Hay Ooc ¿pero que digo? ¡Siempre hay Ooc! especialmente porque todo es Gener Beder. Well, Natsu está más Ooc que de costumbre.**

**Los dejo leer gente bella.**

**Personajes:**

Luck as** Lucy**

Natsuhi as** Natsu**

Izana as** Lissana**

Joules as** Erza**

Ymir as** Mirajane**

* * *

**Disclamer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra original de Hiro Mashima troll-master (Dame MavisxZeref), los nombres Gener Beder son míos.

* * *

**She is…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Fear**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

.

Salamander es fuerte

.

Salamander es impulsiva

.

Salamander es peligrosa

.

Salamander no tiene miedo.

.

Salamander esto, Salamander aquello, Salamander, Salamander.

Todos hablaban de lo poderosa y temible que podía llegar a ser, de cómo destruyo todo un puerto; de su presencia en la isla Galuna, la isla de los demonios; del enfrentamiento con los Element Four; de la batalla contra Lightning Dreyar; entre otras proezas que le valieron tanto la admiración como el miedo de muchas personas.

A Natsu no le importaba nada de eso. Ni siquiera sabía quién le había puesto el titulo de Salamander y tampoco le interesaba.

Pero sí de algo estaba segura, era que entre todas esas palabras había una mentira.

Un gran engaño

.

Natsuhi Dragneel no era inmune al miedo

.

Aun cuando no lo pareciera, Nat estaba familiarizada con el miedo a un nivel mucho mayor de lo que le gustaría admitir. A lo largo de su vida había experimentado el miedo en diferentes niveles y diversas facetas: el abandono de Igneel, el casi Suicidio de Grace en Isla Galuna, cuando Joules estuvo a punto de morir durante su encuentro con Jenna en la torre del cielo. Nat podía lidiar con ello, podía mantenerse entera y enterrar todos sus temores en lo profundo de su ser, mostrarse determinada y dispuesta a darle vuelta a la situación, sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que el miedo llegaba a abrirse camino por sobre sus defensas y salir al exterior. Joules es uno de sus principales focos de temor, el mago clase S era y siempre sería uno de sus proclamados amigos/rivales por derrotar y a la vez el demonio de sus pesadillas desde la tierna infancia. Ymir también ocupaba un lugar, pero su grado de intimidación había disminuido considerablemente los últimos años, aunque su peligrosidad seguía siendo elevada y el dolor que prometía cuando se enojaba era tan horrible como el mismo infierno. Pero ellos eran diferentes, el temor que le causaban era un temor temporal, pasajero. Nat sabía que ellos no le harían daño, o al menos nada exageradamente grave, tal vez.

Izana era otro asunto.

Nasuhi lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Sus miedos más oscuros y profundos eran a causa de Izana Strauss, el siempre alegre y animado Izana. Cuando murió una parte de ella se fue con él. Se sentía impotente. Débil. Frustrada. Las lágrimas que derramó frente a la tumba con vista a los atardeceres eran prueba de ello.

La perdida de Izana la golpeo profundamente, más profundo de lo que exteriorizaba. Acrecentó su deseo de poder, el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos. Comenzó a valorar con fervor todo el tiempo que pasaba junto a sus amigos y por consiguiente despertó ese miedo irracional a perder a alguien. Nat tenía miedo durante las batallas, temía por sus amigos, temía no volverlos a ver. No es que no confiara en su poder, ellos eran fuertes, eran magos de Fairy Tail, pero eso no los hacía inmortales o algo por el estilo; en momentos así su determinación se volvía acero y su miedo se convertía en poder

.

El poder para proteger sus días felices y sus sonrisas.

.

Pero existían ocasiones en las que el miedo se arrastraba de forma silenciosa, enroscándose en torno a ella como una serpiente. Esperando que sus defensas bajaran, que quedara expuesta y vulnerable, y entonces le encajaba los colmillos. Se colaba entre sus entrañas como veneno y no la dejaba en paz. La hacía estremecer y ponerse pálida como el papel, incluso las lágrimas llegaba a picar sus ojos; echaba su semilla en lo más profundo de su mente dándole recuerdos que no deseaba evocar y pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir.

Esa noche no fue diferente, pero fue la primera después de mucho tiempo.

Las pesadillas la hicieron retorcerse bajo las sabanas, memorias entremezcladas con ilusiones desgarradoras. La imagen del Rogue del futuro amenazando de muerte a Luck. A Luck del futuro recibiendo el golpe por el del presente. Luck del futuro muriendo a escasos pasos, la luz desvaneciéndose para siempre de sus achocolatados ojos. La ausencia de la marca del gremio. Sus palabras. Happy llorando junto a sus amigos. Luck sujetando la mano de su yo futuro.

…

..

.

Entró en Caos

…

Vislumbro los cuerpos de sus amigos tendidos en un mar de sangre. Grace, Joules, Wendell, Cam, Lev, Ferreel, Izana, Ymir, Rain. El gremio estaba en llamas, la madera crujía y caía a pedazos sobre los cadáveres, aplastándolos y haciéndolos arder. El cielo escarlata cubría toda Magnolia y las sombras de los dragones serpenteaban sobre las construcciones en ruinas. Escuchaba gritos y rugidos, llantos y sollozos. Retrocedió aterrada, incapaz de seguir mirando la escena frente a ella. Piso algo que la hizo caer. Natsu miro horrorizada el bulto. Sintió ganas de gritar y los ojos se le humedecieron nublando su vista.

Luck yacía a sus pies, la sangre salpicaba su rostro y el pecho lo tenía abierto. Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos sin vida.

Mientras más lo miraba su miedo crecía y crecía devorándola viva.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y apretó sus mechones rosas con desespero, enterrando sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo. Se sentía incapaz de respirar, ahogándose con los sonidos lastimeros que querían salir de su garganta.

…

..

.

Ellos estaban muertos

…

Ella estaba ahí

…

No fue capaz de protegerlos

…

Su rostro se desfiguro y sus palmas se arrastraron todo el camino hasta su rostro. El pecho se le hincho y contuvo la respiración

…

Fiore ardía. Magnolia ardía. El gremio ardía. Sus amigos ardían.

…

Dejo que su voz se abriera paso por su garganta desgarrándola. Dejo salir todo lo que la consumía desde el interior.

Gritó

…

..

.

Grito incorporándose violentamente.

Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente las colchas, aferrándose a ellas con desesperación. La oscuridad la envolvía y eso la altero. Natsu no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, nunca lo tuvo, pero en ese momento le era aterrador como nunca antes. Respiraba agitada y se sentía pegajosa por el sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Paso sus dedos por sus mejillas trazando el camino de las lágrimas, lagrimas que salieron sin su permiso.

El bulto a su lado se removió sobresaltándola. Los cabellos dorados sobre la manta le hicieron contener el aliento y la tranquilizaron de sobre manera, Luck se giro hacía ella aun con los ojos adormilados, más cerrados que abiertos.

—Duérmete Natsu —murmuró tan bajo que de no ser por su audición sobre desarrollada no lo hubiera escuchado.

Dragneel lo miro con los ojos húmedos, apretando los labios para contener lo que quería estallar en su pecho. Todo había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla.

Todos estaban a salvo. El gremio estaba bien y Luck dormía a su lado en su departamento, tal y como debía ser. No había personas del futuro, no había dragones atacando Fiore, no había muertos.

Agito la cabeza sacando las imágenes residuales del mal sueño y se paso las manos retirando la humedad de sus mejillas. Se recostó sobre las cálidas y suaves colchas con la intención de volver a dormir. Se acomodo junto a Luck y se aferró a él en un abrazo, sabía que se enfadaría con ella en la mañana, pero no le importaba. No podría dormir tranquila si no lo hacía.

Un mundo sin Fairy tail era una pesadilla. Un mundo sin Luck era inconcebible.

* * *

**Me siento orgullosa de ello, aun con todo el Ooc :'D**

**No se ustedes, pero pienso que a Natsu debió afectarle mucho ver a Lucy morir frente a su ojos, aun cuando fuera la del futuro. Aunque bien siempre eh creído que la muerte de Lissana fue uno de los golpes más duros que recibió emocionalmente, pero ya que volvió supongo que sano un poco su herida.**

** En fin, espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido.**

**Me harían muy feliz si le dieran FAV's o review's, incluso Follow.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Pc fuera :v**


	6. Cold

**¡Actualización del año!**

**¡Yeeeeeeyy!**

**Bueno, pues después de tanto tiempo por fin eh hecho un drabble *-***

***aplausos* **

**Realmente quería actualizar para Diciembre, pero cosas pasan y mi computadora murió. Nunca logró actualizar para esas vísperas T3T **

**En fin **

**Disfruten esta cosa amorfa y super cliché, contiene Gener Beder y OoC como siempre ;***

**Personajes:**

Luck as** Lucy**

Natsuhi as** Natsu**

Happy as** Happy (?)**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **Fairy tail no me pertenece, es obra y propiedad de Hiro (asesino de Zervis) Mashima-troll master. La historia es mia al igual que los nombres Gener Beder.

* * *

**She is…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vi**

**Cold**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Luck detestaba esa clase de misiones.

No es como si creyera que todas fueran a ser glamurosas como la vez en la que trabajaron para un acaudalado rico de la región; o cómodas, como cuando se hospedaban en hoteles decentes. No, por supuesto que no. Después de vivir tantas desventuras en compañía de sus amigos y equipo, sabía muy bien que las misiones nunca eran y mucho menos terminaban como quería. Sí bien, ya se había acostumbrado a esperar lo menos inesperado, aun le sorprendía la forma en la que el universo se retorcía para dar lugar a eventos desafortunados y situaciones extremadamente estúpidas como esa.

De no ser por la poca paciencia de su explosiva amiga, no estarían perdidos en el bosque ni mucho menos congelándose en pleno invierno; solos, atrapados en una fría y oscura cueva con una fogata que amenazaba con extinguirse cada vez que el viento helado se colaba en el interior. Sí, Natsu parecía tener memoria de pez porque esas eran casi las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraron tiempo atrás, en su primera misión en conjunto. Un terrible y desagradable dejá vu para Luck.

Nat era la única que parecía pasarlo decentemente, después de todo no era ella la que se estaba congelando viva, incluso Happy había ido a acurrucarse en el interior de sus prendas incapaz de seguir aguantando el extremo clima.

—¿P-por qu-ué siempre-e terminam-mos a-así? —se quejó llorando internamente su desgracia.

—¿Así como? —inquirió Natsu aburrida. La tormenta de nieve aun seguía tan feroz como hacia una hora y no parecía terminar pronto. No tenía nada que hacer además de ver el fuego agitarse hasta casi extinguirse u observar la cortina blanca que se agitaba con virulencia afuera, ninguna opción era buena a decir verdad.

—E-en una situa-ación de vida o m-muerte —gruño Luck al verla como si nada cuando él estaba a un paso de la hipotermia.

Había agotado su mana después de usar tanta magia sin descanso alguno, y no era para menos cuando la rara planta que buscaban crecía en el territorio de una manada de lobos, ni que hablar de los caza recompensas con los que se toparon en el camino; los muy ilusos creyeron que les podrían robar, grave error. No por nada eran magos de Fairy tail; Y aun cuando habían salido victoriosos la madre naturaleza se puso en su contra desatando una tormenta de nieve. Nat siendo tan terca como lo era había insistido en atravesar el bosque con semejante clima provocando que perdieran el camino de regreso y casi murieran congelados. Si no fuera por Horologium ahora estarían enterrados bajo montones de nieve completamente azules y sin pulso.

—L-Luck ~ tengo f-frio-o —se quejo Happy removiéndose entre sus ropas. Luck la miro algo preocupado, para su alivio la gata temblaba mucho menos que en un inicio y las estalactitas de hielo en sus bigotes se habían deshecho. La abrazo más contra si compartiendo el escaso calor que poseía al tener las ropas algo húmedas por la nieve. Happy se acurruco y volvió a cerrar sus ojitos, su pequeño cuerpo temblando junto al suyo.

Al menos no sufro solo, pensó amargamente.

Entre la bruma del sueño y el frió miro con envidia a Natsuhi, ella era indiferente al frió al ser una maga de fuego como lo era Grace al ser maga de hielo. Usuarios de magia elemental se explicó.

—Malditas —masculló sobre la cabeza de Happy antes de que sus parpados se cerraran y su respiración se volviera más lenta

—o—

Cuando Luck volvió a abrir los ojos vagamente se dio cuenta de que la tormenta ahora era una suave brisa, el fuego se había extinguido y Happy aun dormía en sus brazos. Sus orbes chocolates recorrieron aun adormilados la cueva en penumbras sin prestar atención a la ausencia de Natsu e ignorando el hecho de que sus ropas ya no estaban húmedas y tampoco temblaba como gelatina.

Se sentía cálido, tanto que le daban ganas de dormir.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, inconsciente del peso en su hombro y de la bufanda que le envolvía el cuello y le unía torpemente con la chica que dormía a su lado.

—o—

Nat pestañeo lentamente al escuchar un ruido que antes no estaba ahí.

—Eres tú Happy —saludo observando a la minina que le miraba traviesa. Sus patitas ocultaban la enorme sonrisa que abarcaba gran parte de su pequeño rostro.

—Se gussssssstaaaaan~ —cantó picara.

Dragneel le miro con cara extrañada, pero todo tuvo sentido cuando sintió a Luck acurrucado a su lado, probablemente atraído por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo para mantener la cueva caliente. Happy rió divertida al ver la expresión de Nat ante tal descubrimiento, después de todo generalmente era ella quien lo buscaba cuando de dormir se trataba.

—Natsu y Luck sentados sobre la rama de un árbol be-san-do-se~ —cantó provocando que el rostro de la chica tomara un tinte similar a su cabello y que su puño se envolviera en llamas.

—Happy —llamó con voz tenebrosa antes de que su oscura sombra se cerniera sobre la pequeña gata.

Luck, ajeno al alboroto armado por sus dos compañeras de equipo, siguió durmiendo plácidamente mientras los copos de nieve caían lentamente y la bufanda de Natsu se enroscaba en su cuello.

* * *

**Después de tanto tiempo regrese con un pequeño drabble NaLu, como siempre plz.**

**Lo siento, pero amo las situaciones Luck/Nats, son tan lindos *-***

**Aunque tampoco puedo dejar fuera a los demás, así que probablemente haga capítulos de otras parejas, tal vez Zervis. Desgraciadamente, eh llegado a la conclusión de que él día que haga el Jerza será el final de esta colección, lo que probablemente llega hasta el capitulo 10, quien sabe.**

**Por otro lado, muchas gracias a:**

Aretha Atrahasis** y **Sonye-San

**Ustedes me animan a seguir dando voz a esta historia :')**

**Gracias por leer, me hacen feliz ;u;**

**No olviden dejar un comentario, eso hace infinitamente felices a los autores de Fanfiction. **

**Pc fuera.**

**Paz :v**


End file.
